<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WITS by CrushingOnRazz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036487">WITS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnRazz/pseuds/CrushingOnRazz'>CrushingOnRazz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Razz and Blue Stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Written in the Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Themes, Angst, F/F, F/M, I will tag TW by chapter, LGBT, LGBT characters, Lesbians, Minor Character Death, Offscreen noncon, TW tagged by chapter, TW will be in the end notes but most chapters will be fine, Trans Character, Trauma, Trauma in general, but the general content warnings are as follows, homophobia/transphobia, mature content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnRazz/pseuds/CrushingOnRazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If I'm going to be making all this AU content for Razz and Blue, I figure I should actually start writing their original life story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Razz/Blue - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Razz and Blue Stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743484</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It all starts here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A small Oreo McFlurry, and--” Reina shifted, glancing over at Adrian and furrowing her brows. “What did you want?” </p><p>“Smoothie,” he said, glancing up from his phone. “That mangoey one they have.” </p><p>Snorting, she turned back to the ordering station. “And a mango smoothie.” </p><p>“Anything else, ma’am?” </p><p>Reina made a face, and Adrian snickered. She heard him mockingly whisper “ma’am” to himself, and rolled her eyes. He knew it made her uncomfortable when employees her own age were so formal, so he always made it a point to mock her for it when it happened. “No, thank you.” </p><p>As the employee read off her total and told her to pull forward, Reina turned back to her brother. “You’re gonna have to watch the ice cream until I find a place to park. Don't let it fall out of the cupholder again.” He groaned, and she shook her head, pulling up as she’d been told and exchanging money for their treats. She and Adrian had made something of a tradition out of this, that anytime their dad and vati had their friends over, they’d make their escape to whatever fast food restaurant they were in the mood for, then park and hang out until it was time for the gaggle of middle-aged people to leave their house. It was an arrangement that worked, allowing their parents some time to themselves and Adrian and Reina some time to spend together. They’d always been close, but since they’d started this, it’d been easier to <em>stay</em> close. </p><p>Reina handed Adrian the cups, and he immediately grabbed her ice cream spoon, sticking it in his mouth before she could smack him. “You’re not even paying!” </p><p>Snickering to himself, he returned the spoon, blinking at her innocently as he held out his smoothie. “You can have a sip of mine.” </p><p>“I don’t <em> want </em> a sip of yours. That’s why I didn’t get a smoothie!” </p><p>Adrian shrugged as she pulled onto the road, merging into traffic. “Well, it’s not my fault, then. I offered.” </p><p>Scoffing in disgust, Reinna slowed to a stop at a light. “You’re such a--” She jumped as her phone went off, vibrating in her back pocket and cutting her off. Arching up, she managed to get it out of her pocket, tossing it to Adrian. “Answer it.” </p><p>“What?? Why?!” </p><p>“I’m driving! Put it on speaker, dumbass!” </p><p>He made a loud noise of complaint, but obeyed, nodding to Reina when he was ready. “Hello?” she asked. </p><p>“Hey, bitch!” They both jumped, Adrian scrambling not to drop the phone before he slowly put his smoothie in the cupholder. Reina snickered as she recognized the voice, reaching up to rub her face before she’d noticed the light had turned green and hit the accelerator. Not seeming to notice their surprise, the person continued, “I have a question for you!” </p><p>“No, I will not get my parents to buy you alcohol. Stop asking.” Noticing Adrian’s wide-eyed look, she snickered. “It’s just Callie.” </p><p>Adrian nodded slowly, understanding coming into his eyes. He was all too familiar with Reina’s closest friend, and always made it a bit of a point to avoid her when she came over. Reina could understand the urge, no matter how much she cared for the other. Callie was, and always had been, a lot to deal with. Still, though. </p><p>“Who’re you with?” Callie asked, and Adrian made a face. </p><p>“Hey, Callie. It’s Adrian,” he said. “Reina’s driving, so you’re on speaker.” </p><p>“Adrian! You good, man? Been too long!”</p><p>“I’m just vibin’,” he snorted. “I think you called for Reina, though.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah! So I know you skipped chem today--” </p><p>“Don’t tell Dad and Vati,” Reina murmured, and Adrian nodded. </p><p>“--but there’s a new girl in the class. Her name's Bailey, I invited her to do our project with us, is that cool?” </p><p>Reina narrowed her eyes. “Is she hot or something?” </p><p>Scoffing, Callie said, “I’m just trying to be nice! I don’t have to be trying to get in her--”</p><p>“I don’t even remotely believe you.” </p><p>There was a moment of silence, in which Adrian gave Reina a long-suffering look of despair for having to listen to Callie’s side of the conversation. She waved him off as Callie finally responded. </p><p>“Yeah, she’s really cute. But she’s super Mormon or something, apparently. She only mentioned that after I’d already asked her to join our group, though.” </p><p>“Sounds about right.” </p><p>“I really was trying to be nice. It’d be a nice side bonus if I scored, but if nothing else, we won’t be a person down on the project.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. When are you wanting to meet up?” </p><p>“Could you tonight? I know you’re with Adrian, but like after? You could stay the night here if it gets too late.” </p><p>“Sure...” Reina glanced at the clock, then at Adrian, furrowing her brows. It took him a moment, but he seemed to catch on, matching her thoughtful expression before he held up six fingers, Reina’s phone balancing precariously on his lap. “I should be home at about six, so I could be at your place by like 6:30 or so. Sound okay?” </p><p>“I’ll make sure Bailey can do it, and I’ll text you what she says!” </p><p>“Okay, and should I--” </p><p>“She hung up,” Adrian said, and Reina sighed. He glanced at her, seeming to be searching for something nice to say. “...She’s always a hoot.” </p><p>Reina snorted, finally pulling into a parking spot and bringing the truck to a stop before she snatched her ice cream. “What are you, a librarian?” she joked, leaning back to prop her knee against her truck’s door. “Who says hoot?”</p><p>“Owls.” </p><p>“You’re not an owl.” </p><p>Adrian hummed, a tiny grin jumping onto his face as he sipped innocently at his smoothie. “You can’t prove that.”</p><p>Laughing, Reina relaxed into her seat, letting out a long sigh. “You wanna put on some music?” </p><p>“Country music, right?” </p><p>“Don’t be a hick,” she scoffed, reaching out to ruffle his hair, and he let out an offended noise, ducking away from her hand. “Aww, c’mon…” </p><p>“No touching,” he said, and Reina grinned, unbuckling her seatbelt so that she could lay across the center console, her head settling against his shoulder. </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“You’re gross,” he said, trying to shrug her off and sighing as she stayed determinedly in place. “I can’t believe this.” </p><p>“You better believe it. This is bonding time. Now, bond with me.” </p><p>“Ugghhhhhh…” </p><p>Reina smiled to herself as she felt Adrian’s cheek hit the top of her head, his shoulders relaxing as he stopped his protests. He didn’t really mean them, she knew, a fact made all the more evident as he shifted down a little in his seat, making it easier for her to lay comfortably against him. </p><p>A lot of people didn’t like their siblings, but Reina had never really understood that. Maybe it was just that it was only the two of them, but Adrian had been her best friend until he’d gotten too old for that sort of thing. Even if he was a little more grumbly about it these days, though, she knew he still treasured the relationship as much as she did. Reina had never been great at making friends, but she could always count on Adrian.</p><p>“Reina, are you sure Callie’s a good person?” </p><p>Speak of the devil. “She’s fine,” she said, shrugging as she ate another spoonful of ice cream. “I’ve never had her be mean to me or anything, she’s just loud and irresponsible.” </p><p>“Still,” he said, and she cringed as he took a loud slurp of his smoothie right next to her ear. “You could make better friends. You’re cool.” </p><p>She snorted. “I am not cool. I’m the opposite of whatever ‘cool’ is, man, I don’t have any friends.” </p><p>“What about Beth?! Or Clarissa?” </p><p>Blinking slowly, Reina turned that over in her head. “Beth is my ex, you know that didn’t end well.” </p><p>“Well, okay, but Clarissa was nice! And didn’t sleep with everyone in sight and treat you like all you are is money for her to blow!” Adrian’s voice was rising in volume, and Reina spared herself a smile at how incensed he was about it. He had his own shady friends, but Adrian lived in a different world than Reina did. As much of a cliche as it made him sound like, he’d always been the sporty jock type, with a big group of friends and an even bigger group of prospective future friends. He was only a freshman, and she’d seen him hanging around some of the people her own age, being treated as one of the pack. </p><p>“Clarissa was homophobic, Adrian,” she said quietly, and he heaved a sigh. </p><p>“Everyone is homophobic, here. You’re gonna look me in the eye and tell me Callie isn’t homophobic?” </p><p>“She’s bisexual!” she protested, and he scoffed. </p><p>“She called Vati a twink, didn’t she?” </p><p>Reina raised her spoon, brandishing vaguely in the direction of his face. “And we will not be repeating that to Vati <em> or </em> Dad. I told her it wasn’t okay, and she stopped doing it.”</p><p>“Doesn’t she say the n-word?” </p><p>“Not--” she paused, then blinked. “Adrian, you’re black.” </p><p>“Yes, I’ve noticed.” </p><p>“Why the fuck are you saying ‘n-word’?” </p><p>He paused at that, seeming to consider the question very seriously before he snorted. “Perks of being raised by liberal white people, I guess. Why don’t <em> you </em>say it?” </p><p>Without deigning to answer that, she returned to the earlier conversation, raising her spoon again as she declared, “Callie doesn’t say shit like that anymore!” </p><p>“The fact that she said it at all doesn’t worry you?” </p><p>“You’ve gotta give people the benefit of the doubt, Adrian.” </p><p>He sighed, and she felt him shift, settling more comfortably into the seat. “I think you need to stop giving people so many second chances.” </p><p>“People make mistakes,” Reina said quietly. “Sometimes, they need a chance to redeem themselves.” </p><p>“Can you make me a promise, at least?” </p><p>Reina considered that, stirring her McFlurry absentmindedly. “Depends what it is.” </p><p>“Don’t give Callie any more chances,” he said, and she sighed. Before she could protest, he continued, voice earnest. “You deserve a lot better than people you have to fix. Let someone be good to you for once.” </p><p>Blinking, Reina adjusted herself, wincing as her back twinged and straightening out her spine. “I’ll think about it.” </p><p>“You’d better.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Walk-in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reina sighed as she turned off her truck, pulling out the key and stretching her arms above her head. She’d ended up getting Adrian back to the house later than she’d expected, but she knew Callie didn’t mind her being late. Especially if this mysterious new girl turned out to be as attractive as she was claiming. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reina sighed as she turned off her truck, pulling out the key and stretching her arms above her head. She’d ended up getting Adrian back to the house later than she’d expected, but she knew Callie didn’t mind her being late. Especially if this mysterious new girl turned out to be as attractive as she was claiming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing doubtfully at Callie’s house, she noticed a small child peering at her through the window. She grinned, then grabbed her backpack, hopping out of the truck and waving to the toddler. Hesitantly, the toddler waved back, then disappeared, and Reina snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rang the bell, greeted by the yapping of a small dog before the door inched open, and Reina was again met by the same toddler, wearing only a diaper and looking at her with very large eyes through the screen door. Pushing back her curiosity of how the child had managed to open said door, she smiled, crouching down to her level. “Hi, Diana. Can I come in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at her for a long moment, Diana seemed to consider that. Then, she turned and walked away, the door slowly creaking closed behind her and making Reina snort. Deciding to take that as a yes, Reina let herself inside, making sure to secure the deadbolt so that Diana couldn’t open the door again. She wasn’t sure if Callie’s mom would be home at this time, so it was better safe than sorry, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As though in response to her thoughts, another of Callie’s sisters, Ashley, appeared in the kitchen doorway, huffing before she scooped up Diana. “Hey, Reina, sorry,” she said, pushing hair out of her face. She’d graduated the year before, so she wasn’t much older than Reina herself, but she looked exhausted. “Mom’s at work. Callie and that other girl are in her room, though. You can probably go up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reina glanced past her into the chaos of the kitchen, spotting a pot on the stove. “Do you need any help with dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, that’s okay, but thank you!” Ashley grinned, shifting Diana to her other hip as the toddler let out a squawk of protest. “It’s just some boxed thing, it’s not too complicated. I just need to get Diana in the Pack-n-Play so she stops wandering off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Callie supposed to be watching her?” Reina asked, already knowing the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you guys work on your project! Really, go ahead!” With a tired laugh, she finally let Diana down, watching her run off with an expression of exasperation before she looked back to Reina. “I have it handled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you’re sure,” Reina said, and Ashley waved her off, grin getting a little more genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, get out of here. Just tell Callie to come down when you guys are done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reina nodded, giving a little wave before she climbed the stairs, pushing down her frustration with Callie. She wished that she would be more willing to help around the house instead of leaving it to her sister, but she could understand where it must get exhausting, with it being an ever-present reality. Callie had told her, in the past, how afraid she was of ending up stuck at home like Ashley after high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her family had always struggled financially, but Callie’s mom consistently and  adamantly refused any help from Reina. She supposed it had to be a pride thing, but it still frustrated her to no end that her parents had the money to spare and someone who needed it so badly refused to take it. Callie’s mom was a good person who cared deeply about her kids, but their lives were still hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing away the thoughts as she reached Callie’s bedroom door, she turned the handle. “Hey, sorry I’m late--” Reina stopped in the open doorway, eyebrows slowly traveling up her face at the scene in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon her entrance, Callie had dropped straight down, her bare back on display as she attempted to cover the very topless girl that was laying underneath her, face flaming bright red and eyes flying wide as she stared at Reina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reina tore her eyes away, giving Callie a long-suffering look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it 6:30 already?” Callie asked sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 6:45.” She looked back at the girl she was with, searching for something normal to say. She had a slim face and hard eyes, her jaw wide and nose upturned, and her pale blonde hair looked like it had, at one point, been in some kind of bun. Now, however, it was a tangled mess on her head, and Reina shuddered to think of what Callie had done to get it that way. “Bailey, I’d assume?” Reina asked. The girl nodded, face turning impossibly redder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reina?” Her voice was somehow clear through her embarrassment, and Reina nodded. “Nice to meet you,” Bailey said, and Reina shook her head, suppressing an eye-roll. She didn’t want Bailey to think that her annoyance was directed at her instead of Callie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys still want to do the project, or...?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie grinned salaciously, nuzzling into Bailey’s hair and stretching her legs out behind her. “I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to you giving us a few--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do the project!” Bailey said, shoving Callie off and trying to cover herself as she reached for her bra. Reina averted her eyes, letting her expression fade into something a little more disbelieving as she stared at her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie just rolled over, putting her hands behind her head and grinning. It wasn’t the first time Reina had walked in on Callie’s extracurricular activities, so she didn’t even glance in the direction of the other’s bare chest. “You gonna do the project with your tits out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bailey looked at her with shock, looking between them before she stood up and pulled her shirt quickly over her head. Glancing over at her, Reina was surprised to note how short she was. Her proportions had suggested otherwise, but she couldn’t be more than five feet tall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Callie said, winking and bringing Reina’s attention back. “You want me to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reina ignored that, turning to Bailey. She looked more relaxed now that she wasn’t topless, but her face was still bright red, and she was having trouble holding eye contact. Furrowing her brow, Reina asked, “Does the swearing bother you? I’d heard you were… what is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bailey looked confused, but Callie chimed in, “Mormon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LDS,” Bailey corrected, almost automatically, then she paused. “I… I mean, not really. My family is, I’ve never really… it’s a whole…” her hands lifted, fingers shifting as she searched for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds complicated,” Callie commented, and Reina shot her an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Bailey pulled her hair out of its destroyed bun, letting it tumble onto her shoulders and combing her fingers through it awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re gay?” Reina asked, and Bailey actually flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I think so,” she finally said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reina swallowed, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind her. “I don’t mean to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reina’s a lesbian too,” Callie said, rolling over and wrapping an arm around Bailey’s waist as she nuzzled into her hip. Glancing down, Bailey’s face flamed impossibly redder, and her hands continued to hover, with Bailey seeming to have no idea where to put them. Callie pressed a kiss to her covered side before she continued, “She won’t out you or anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, of course not!” Reina assured her, reaching up to shove her hair out of her eyes. Not sure what else to say, she leaned down, grabbing what she assumed to be Callie’s shirt and chucking it at her. “Will you get dressed? You’re making everyone uncomfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Bailey’s uncomfortable,” Callie said, shooting her another grin. “She’s the one that took the shirt off me in the first place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bailey stuttered, and Reina rolled her eyes, holding up a hand. “You’re fine, Bailey. Callie’s just an asshole.” After a moment of silence, she shrugged off her backpack, pulling out her laptop before she sat heavily on the edge of the mattress. She could still feel Bailey’s eyes on her as she opened the computer, and glanced up just as Callie groaned, pulling herself up straight so she could finally put her shirt back on. After giving the other another annoyed look, Reina met Bailey’s gaze, trying not to look too irritated. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie paused at Reina’s tone, furrowing her brows. “...hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callie’s just not very subtle,” Reina said, ignoring her. “Not the first time I’ve seen her topless, and I’m sure it won’t be the last. We can get this done quick, though, and I can let you guys be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t have to--” Bailey was quickly cut off by Callie bouncing across the bed, kissing her once soundly on the mouth before she leaned over Reina to look at the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which part am I doing again?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lunchroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She’d been wondering if she might not be completely straight for a while, but that had been the first time it was really confirmed. Things had gotten out of hand, then very much in hand, then Bailey had found herself swept away by this charismatic girl all too fast. They’d only hung out for the first time that time, but she couldn’t stop thinking about her, and as Callie leaned closer, Bailey automatically lifted her chin. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bailey closed her locker slowly, glancing over her shoulder at the crowded lunchroom. There were people at every table, filling any spaces she might have been able to take without disturbing anyone. She didn’t want a repeat of yesterday, spending her lunch hour sitting against a wall with no one to hang out with, and she set her shoulders, determined to find someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never had a hard time with this before, and this was what? Her fifth new school? She should be good at this by now. It was even supposed to be their last move for a while, not that that meant much halfway through her senior year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least her siblings might get a few years of consistency. Sean, the closest to her own age, was in eighth grade, so he might even make it all the way through high school without having to move again. She didn’t have high hopes for Eliza and Hannah doing the same, however, both being in elementary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling her mind back to the task at hand, she furrowed her brow. She’d been going to seminary, and she had been to one of the dance team practices already. There should have been plenty of people she recognized, but none of them sprung to the front of the crowd, and her hopes fell the longer she looked for them. With a soft sigh, she leaned back against the lockers, still searching. They must all be in one of the other lunch periods, she realized, furrowing her brow in frustration. Maybe she could--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, beautiful!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bailey jumped, looking up to see a familiar face grinning down at her. Immediately, she flushed, glancing around to make sure no one had heard the proclamation before her eyes returned to Callie’s face. She was still smiling, one brow slowly raising as her eyes dropped to Bailey’s lips, and Bailey felt her face go hotter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she’d left Callie’s, the other had been texting her near-constantly, full of compliments and promises to continue where they’d left off. After Bailey got over her initial fear of her parents finding the messages, she’d allowed herself to enjoy them. Maybe a little too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do that in public,” she protested, and Callie’s smile widened. Leaning forward, her black hair brushed her chin, and Bailey was momentarily distracted, remembering the feeling of her fingers running through that hair the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie was gorgeous, all sharp edges and leather jackets. Bailey thought she’d mentioned she was Korean, and she was tall enough that Bailey had to lean back to look at her, qualities that made her more interesting than about half the people Bailey had ever met. When she’d first thought it, she’d wondered if that was a little racist, but when she’d mentioned it to Callie, she’d grinned at her with a look in her eyes that made Bailey’s knees go weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night had been… God, Bailey didn't even have the words for it. It'd almost been 24 hours and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt like she'd been swept off her feet. Callie had seemed nice enough in class, asking if she wanted to join the group project, inviting her over to her house a few hours early to hang out when she'd learned Bailey was brand new to the city. They'd sat, and they'd talked, and Bailey had found herself entranced by the other's blunt honesty and loud humor right up until that straightforwardness led to Callie leaning closer, quietly asking if Bailey had ever been with a girl before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn't, but she'd wanted to. Callie was the first person she'd ever said </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> out loud to, but Bailey had immediately felt better at the sight of the other's smile, and with a promise not to tell anyone, Callie had leaned into her on the couch, making Bailey's heart hammer in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn't been more than a few minutes later before Callie's fingers were skating over the tops of her thighs, a murmured invitation to experiment falling from her mouth. Bailey hadn't even meant to accept until her "Sure" was already spoken, and Callie was seizing her hand, pulling her up the stairs and into her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been wondering if she might not be completely straight for a while, but that had been the first time it was really confirmed. Things had gotten out of hand, then very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand, then Bailey had found herself swept away by this charismatic girl all too fast. They’d only hung out for the first time </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> time, but she couldn’t stop thinking about her, and as Callie leaned closer, Bailey automatically lifted her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why shouldn't I say you're beautiful? You are,” Callie murmured, and Bailey scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because someone might hear!” she said, stepping back but unable to suppress a small smile. “This is a private relationship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a relationship?” Bailey blinked at that, and Callie winked, then stood up straight, glancing out at the lunchroom. “You looking for somewhere to sit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I can’t--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you can’t let anyone know we’re talking,” Callie laughed. “Reina’s already at our table. I don’t think anyone will think oddly of you joining us. They already think Reina and I are fucking or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would they think that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the only out gays at school,” Callie said, rolling her eyes. “Well, I’m bi, but still. The dumbasses in this town think that means we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be doing something on the downlow. You wouldn’t believe some of the shit the skeevy guys around here say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not quite sure how to respond to that, Bailey just looked at her. “...I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” Callie snorted, then put her hand on Bailey’s shoulder, gently guiding her away from the lockers and around the outskirts of the lunchroom. It took her a second, but Bailey spotted Reina, sitting back in a chair with her feet up in another one, phone in her hands and a school lunch sitting untouched beside her. Her dark brown hair was pulled out of her face, but it was apparently a little too short for a ponytail because it was half-falling out, softly curling against the back of her neck. As they approached, Bailey noticed the brand of the phone, raising her brows at the realization of how new it looked. Bailey's parents barely trusted her not to break her hand-me-down off-brand phone, and here was someone her own age with what looked like the newest model.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reina looked up as they got closer, raising her eyebrows and slowly setting aside the device. “...Hey?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bailey’s joining us,” Callie said, finally letting go of her shoulder to toss her own backpack under the table. Bailey followed more slowly, avoiding Reina’s eyes as she shrugged off her bag. She hadn’t seen the other since she’d walked in on them half-naked, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to look her straight-on again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat,” Reina said, grinning widely as she kicked out the chair she’d been resting her legs on and sat up straight. She grabbed her tray, and, to Bailey’s surprise, passed it to Callie. “You need a lunch, Bailey?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bailey blinked. “No, I have one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if you change your mind,” she said, reaching down for her own backpack and pulling out a packed home lunch. Bailey sat slowly in the empty chair, looking between the two of them in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reina’s dads are loaded,” Callie explained, drawing an irritated look from the other as she opened a packet of chips. “You heard of Gregory Aster?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guy on the cooking shows?” Bailey asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my vati,” Reina said, still looking at Callie in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vati?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s German for dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And her other dad’s a surgeon or something.” Callie gestured pointedly. “So she buys. Otherwise I’d just be stuck eating PB&amp;J every day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Searching for words, Bailey looked at Reina, who just laughed. “It’s fine, don’t worry,” she said. “We’ve been doing this since middle school, and my parents know about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Bailey said, suddenly embarrassed by her own lunch, which she knew contained the very sandwich Callie had been so dismissive of just moments before. “That’s nice of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gets her off my fucking back,” Reina said, laughing again as she got out her food. Then, she paused, seeming to notice Bailey’s hesitation. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” she said, giving herself a shake before she gave the other a slow smile. “I happen to like PB&amp;J.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callie snorted, and Reina grinned, shaking her head. Finally, Bailey just pulled out her food, but paused as Reina spoke again. “I thought you didn’t want anyone to know about--” she gestured between Bailey and Callie. “--that whole thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Bailey felt herself turning red again. “I… well, I was gonna try to sit with some of the people from my clubs, but they aren’t in this lunch period?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s kidding,” Callie said through a mouthful of food, boosting herself up to sit cross-legged on the table. “Reina’s humor takes a little--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callie!” The three of them looked over to see one of the lunch supervisors glaring at them, hands on his hips and head shaking slowly. “Get off the table!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call my mom about it,” she shot back, then continued more quietly, “Reina’s humor takes some translation sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bailey looked worriedly back at the teacher, but he was just shaking his head, turning to continue his rounds, and when she looked back at Callie and Reina, they were both grinning at her. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callie’s a problem child,” Reina said, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They pick their battles,” Callie elaborated, smile widening. “I come ready to fight, and if I’m a hellion, I get it from my mom. She cussed out the secretary one time, it was funny as hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it wasn’t,” Reina said, but Callie just winked at Bailey, making her smile automatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought it was funny,” Callie said self-importantly. “I hate that bitch. Bailey, you sitting with us tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing Reina’s eyes on her, Bailey made a pained face. “If I have to.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, if you ever have questions about these guys or any of their worlds, leave a comment! I love having feedback! </p><p>Check my profile for way more content with these characters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>